Just Like Old Times
by DanniDisaster
Summary: What happens when an old acquaintance transfers to Ouran? Sparks arise, and a love between old friends will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters except my own belong to Bisco Hatori.**

I stood outside Ouran Academy, cautiously eyeing the enormous school. I couldn't believe I was about to be a student here. My father had remarried into money, and my step mother, being the overbearing person she was, insisted that I go to a private school, made up of only the finest Japan had to offer. But this was beginning to be too much! This school was HUGE and no one here looked anything like I would call friendly, I couldn't depend on these people for help that much I already knew.

I made my way to the front of the school with small child like steps, always keeping my head to the ground. Reaching the front office with little effort, I lifted my head to surprised faces. Obviously I wasn't being expected.

"Yes may I help you?" A tall woman with obviously dyed blonde hair asked as she sauntered up to the front where I stood nervously.

"Uh, uhm, I'm a new student here, my name is Katsuko Utahoshi and I, uh, came to get my schedule." I stammered out as much as I could while still keeping eye contact. The tall woman looked me up and down, eyeing my tall 5'6 frame draped in my puffy yellow uniform and long straight cut black hair before smiling at me and telling me that she would be back in a moment with my papers.

I stood in the front office quietly chipping at the polish on my nails and waited as other people shifted through the small room. I let my ice blue eyes wonder around the room for only a second to see if the woman was back only to come face to face with a completely different person.

"I knew it! You are new aren't you princess?" The person said in a smooth voice. I blushed at the word 'princess' he couldn't really be talking to me could he? I looked around quickly before meeting his eyes once more and giving him a quick nod.

"Uhm, yes today is my first day." I explained to him quietly as I struggled to keep my eyes locked with his. He smiled softly and straightened up.

"You remind me of a mouse, you know that?" He placed a hand upon my head and handed me a slip of paper.

"Why don't you come to this room when you're done here? I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He smiled at me once more and left the room. I let me eyes follow him out of the room before snapping myself back to attention. I looked around the room again and spotted the blonde woman heading toward me with a few papers in her hands. She smiled at me as she reached me and gave me my schedule and a map to the school.

"I hope you have a wonderful first day dear." She said and then turned to help another student that had wondered up to the office. I nodded at her and shuffled out of the room, looking for a place where I could sit without a crowd of people. A table not far from the office looked promising. I quickly made my way over and sat my self in an open chair. I took out my schedule and looked it over; all my classes were fairly close together, so I should've been fine. Letting my mind wander, I remembered the boy who I had spoken with while I was in the office and took out the paper he had given me.

"Music Room #3 huh?" I said aloud to myself before pulling out the map again. It wasn't too far away from where I was, just up a couple flights of stairs.

"I should go; I mean he did invite me." I got up from my chair and started walking to the nearest staircase. All the while looking around at everything Ouran had in its halls. It didn't look like a school, more like a mansion. I still couldn't believe that I would be going to school here now; it was ama- 'WHAM!'

"MOTHER FUCK!" I screamed as I threw my hands to my face. I looked around hastily to see everyone looking and whispering. Wow. Not a good way to start your first day.

'CLICK' I looked over to see the door I had run into while day dreaming, opening. I scrambled around trying to pick up my fallen things while still trying to cup my face. I needed to get out of there; this was definitely something I didn't need.

"Oh god! Are you ok?" My eyes shot up to see a pretty brunette with short hair bending over my things and piling them quickly. We both stood up and she handed me my bag and papers. My face was beet red as I retrieved my items from her.

"Th-thank you for helping me." I stammered as I looked up at her through my lashes. She smiled at me and extended her hand.

"Why don't you come inside and we can get you cleaned up?" She said, her smile never faltering. I shifted my things to one arm and took her hand as she led me inside the room.

Half way through the door and I was already stunned, this room was amazing! Flowers, cakes, tea, all on the most beautiful little tables I had ever seen! I was gushing as the girl led me through the room to a couch.

"Sit here and I'll be right back with some bandages." She said softly as she started to walk away. I sat on the comfy couch and looked around the room quietly until I met a semi-familiar face. I stared at the boy from before as he stared right back at me. We both shot up from out of seats and yelled as we pointed to one another, "IT'S YOU!"

The room went quiet and everyone's eyes were on us. Wow, I didn't realize how many people were in here before. I clamped my hand over my mouth and slumped back down to the couch before anything could get any worse. I kept my eyes fixed on the coffee table in front of me, determined not to look up any more.

The girl with the short hair returned shortly after that with some bandages and disinfectants.

"Ok now look up at me for a second." I did as she instructed and looked up at her as she examined my face. She laughed lightly and pulled out a small bandage from the box she had with her.

"You got off lucky you know. You only have a small cut here." She pointed to a place high on my cheek as she dabbed at it with disinfectant. I smiled at her and waited for her to finish before speaking.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked as she put the things back in the box. She looked over to me with a smile and nodded.

"Uhm, what is this place?" I asked as I gestured to the room we were in.

She laughed and locked eyes with me. "This is Ouran's very own Host Club. Our purpose here is to entertain the girls of this school who-"

"Have way too much time on their hands." I looked over to see another person walking towards us. It was him. I came face to face with the boy from before. He looked down to me and winked. I jerked my head away, my face on fire.

"Tamaki! Stop teasing her she's not used to it!" The girl who had bandaged my face scolded him. The boy, who I'm guessing was named Tamaki, shrugged it off and plopped himself down next to me and leaned over with a smirk playing on his lips.

"So I see you've found your way back to me my little mouse." He put his arm around my shoulders and gestured for me to stand up with him. He took his arm away from me and moved to the side before sweeping a gallant bow. He looked up at me from under his lashes and smiled.

"I am Suoh Tamaki, and this dear princess is the Ouran High School Host Club."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters except my own belong to Bisco Hatori.**

"I am Suoh Tamaki, and this dear princess is the Ouran High School Host Club." I stared at him blankly for a moment before proceeding to take a glance around the rest of the room. Sure enough now that I paid enough attention there were girls everywhere all talking to different boys, whom I assumed also belonged to the Host Club?

"Uhm so, who all is-?" My question was cut short as I felt my feet leave the ground. I jerked my heard around to Tamaki who was now holding me bridal style and carrying me across the room.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, all the while trying to break free from his hold.

"Quiet my little mouse, do not fret." He looked into my eyes and smiled. I quickly jerked my head away from him and huffed.

"Feh!"

Tamaki continued to carry me through the room while all eyes were YET AGAIN on us, and murmurs filled the air.

"Mother! Get the children together!" Tamaki shouted at a tall boy with black hair and glasses. I looked at him as if he belonged in the Looney bin. Did he just call him 'mother'? Oh lord what is wrong with this place?

I looked back over to the boy with the glasses to see him nod in Tamaki's direction and begin to walk away to where four other boys sat. We reached the front of the room after what felt like hours and Tamaki finally decided to set me down on my feet again. I looked up to him, a plan already working its way into my head.

Tamaki looked over and met my eyes. Ok, here goes. I desperately tried my best to look as cute and vulnerable as possible while our eyes were locked. The way his expression changed I knew I had him hooked.

"Tamaki-sama, may I ask you something?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes. Tamaki's eyes grew wide and a huge smile had been plastered on his face as he bent down to match my height.

"What is it my little mausu?" he asked, the cheesy grin still on his face. I faked a blush and looked away for effect.

"C-come closer…" I whispered hoping he would be able to hear. He obviously did because he moved so our faces were only a few inches apart. I turned and met his eyes.

"I-I have something to give you." I whispered, "Close your eyes please."

"Oh my oh my, falling for me already are we? Well as you wish princess." Tamaki closed his eyes as he finished his sentence and waited. I looked him up and down for a moment, trying to make sure he wasn't peaking. Before too much time passed and he became suspicious I tip toed away from him and ran for the door.

Lord have mercy the door was too close, I slammed into it for the second time that day and fumbled with the handle. I turned my head to see if Tamaki still had his eyes closed, he did. Boy that kid could be dense. Finally, the handle gave and I swung the door open. I took one step out the door before being yanked back in.

"Wh-WHAT!" I jerked my head back to see who was keeping me from my freedom. Two twin boys who looked vaguely familiar had me by the color of my dress.

"Nuh-uh-uh." The boys said in unison.

"His highness went through all this trouble to invite you here even though you seem to be nothing more than a commoner." The boy one the right said.

"The least you could do was show him a little gratitude." Said the other boy on the left. I started at them over my shoulder with a blank expression for a moment before proceeding to struggle and thrash my legs and arms.

"NO NO NO! This is NOT why I came to school! I came to learn dammit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before it hit me. There were still LOTS of people in the room. I stopped at once and again, proceeded to look blankly over my shoulder. Everyone's eyes were sadly once again directed to me. I could tell their patience was not as big as I would have hoped, and they were getting somewhat upset that all the boys had moved their attentions somewhere else. I looked over to Tamaki, that idiot was still closing his eyes.

I slumped my body and let the boy on the left pick me up and truck me over to Tamaki. I looked at him with a worried expression on my face, "What am I supposed to say to him?"

The twins looked to each other before shrugging their shoulders. "Mah, how should we know? You're the one who came up with this plan." They once again said in perfect unison. I jerked my head back to Tamaki and grumbled. Looking down at my bag, I stuck my hand in, trying to find something to give this boy. My hang stopped on a cell phone charm I had bought not to long ago, I had never thought to actually put it on my cell phone, and I guess this would be a good a time as any to put it to use.

I yanked it out of my bag and held it in front of my face. It was cute, really cute. A small teddy hung from the little black string. As I looked it up and down, I wondered if a guy in high school would really go for this sort of thing.

"Meh, it's worth a shot." I whispered to myself.

Tamaki opened one eye and smirked, "What was that princess?" I jumped a little and looked up to him.

"I uhm, I have it…" I fumbled with the small charm for a moment before holding up to his face. Tamaki stared at it blankly for a moment before huge smile spread across his face.

"Oh my little mausu thank you ever so much! I don't know when you had time to get this, I only saw you a little while ago!" He said still gushing over the silly charm. He turned to me, his eyes gleaming, and crushed my small frame in a massive bear hug.

"Uwah! S-senpai! Wh-what are you doing?" My face flushed a bright pink as I looked around the room for an escape. My eyes landed on the twins, they gave me one look and turned their heads away and began to whistle. I fumed with anger as I struggled against Tamaki's grip.

"Senpai! Cut it out already"

I jerked my head around and saw the brunette girl from before, MY SAVIOR! Tamaki released his grip on me and I slumped to the ground in relief. The girl walked over to extend her arm out and help me up.

"I'm sorry; he can be kind of hard to bear sometimes. I don't think I ever got the chance to introduce myself earlier. My name is Fujioka Haruhi."

I took her hand and pulled myself up.

"It's very nice to meet you Fujioka-san; my name is Utahoshi, Katsuko. I just transferred here today."

Haruhi smiled at me, "I could tell I haven't seen you around here before." I smiled shyly back at her.

"So do you think you could explain all of this to me?" I gestured to the rest of the room. Haruhi laughed and led me to another comfortable looking couch. We both sat down and she angled her body towards mine.

"Yes, yes, I suppose we DO owe you an explanation…SENPAI!" Haruhi yelled the last part and Tamaki was there as soon as she finished.

"Yes my darling what can your daddy help you with?"

Haruhi looked up to him, annoyance clear on her pale face.

"Don't you think you owe this girl here an apology AND an explanation?" she said slowly. Tamaki sighed and closed his violet eyes.

"Yes I suppose you are right." Tamaki straightened up and snapped his fingers. Within seconds, five boys were lined up behind him. Tamaki turned on hi heal and headed for "Mother".

"This, my little mausu, is Second year, Kyouya Ootori, the 'Cool' type." Tamaki announced proudly. I looked up into Kyouya's eyes. He gave a small smile and nodded.

Moving to his left, Tamaki came to a rather tall boy with a look of complete indifference on his face. "This is Third year, Takashi Morinozuka, or just Mori for short. He's what we call 'The Strong Silent' type." Mori grunted a reply, his face never changing.

Next to Mori was a small boy, with strawberry blonde hair, he could not have been older than ten. "This is Third year, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey for short; he is if you couldn't tell the 'Boy Lolita' type."

I gawked at the small boy for a moment. A Third year? Really? Before I could dwell anymore on the subject Tamaki continued with his introductions.

The last boys were the twins who still looked strangely familiar. Tamaki placed himself to the far right of them as he spoke. "These two are First years Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the 'Mischievous' type.

Hitachiin…why did that name seem so damn familiar to me? I pushed the thought aside as I stood up to introduce myself properly.

"It is very nice to meet you all; despite all that has recently happened; my name is Katsuko Utahoshi." I gave a small curtsey and looked up at them with warm eyes and a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**All characters except my own belong to Bisco Hatori.**

"It is very nice to meet you all; despite all that has recently happened; my name is Katsuko Utahoshi." I gave a small curtsey and looked up at them with warm eyes and a smile.

I got several blank stares.  
-tap tap tap tap-

I looked over to Kyouya. He was typing on a laptop, totally indifferent to the world. He looked up and noticed me staring. He closed his laptop and set it on the table beside him without removing his eyes from mine. Ok…this was starting to get a little weird.

"Katsuko Utahoshi, daughter of Akio Utahoshi." He stated, finally removing his gaze from mine. I looked at him up and down with a startled look on my face. How in the world could he possibly know who my father is! He just kept right on going. "Recently married to Kameko Sasaki, Akio and Katsuko are originally from Russia, hence the small accent she has."

I looked at him incredulously. How! How did he know all this?The rest of the club looked from me to Kyouya. No one exchanged words, all there was, was a thick heavy silence.

Finally I broke. "HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW _ANY_ OF THAT!" I screamed at him. The rest of the group let out a collective sigh.

"That's the Shadow King for you." Hikaru said.  
"He can find out anything and everything about a person." Kaoru finished.

I stared at them both, my anger rising rapidly. "_WHY_ WOULD SOMEONE EVEN DO THAT?" I shot my gaze over to Kyouya and glared at him.

His eyes poured into me as he stared right back. I was beginning to become very uncomfortable under that gaze of his.

"I research every one of our guests here. What if you were a potential thief or maybe a terrorist without any of us knowing?" He stated very matter of factly, as if the thought of NOT internet stalking whoever walked through the rose petal covered doors here was complete ludicrous.

I stared at every single one of the club members for a very long time before I came to the final conclusion that, "…You're all crazy. That's the only explanation to this. This school is actually an insane asylum, and because of that you will NEVER see me in this club room again."

Before I could even move for the door I was face to face with two pairs of eyes. The twins were right in front of me, bent at the waist to match my height and eye level.

"Now listen here-" Kaoru started,  
"-We really don't take too kindly to people who come in here after being INVITED and act like they're so holier than thou." Hikaru finished.

"And because of that, I'm afraid there will be consequences." They said in unison.

I looked around the room from face to face before looking up at the twins again. Hikaru, was holding a pitcher of water precariously over my head, and Kaoru was standing behind me on guard, in case I tried to run I was guessing.

I stared up at Hikaru horrified. His face held a sinister look, his lips curling into a menacing grin. Being in this situation held very strong sense of de-ja-vu. Hikaru began to pour the water out of the pitcher; little by little drops fell onto my hair. Until, before he could even get a good amount of water out, I burst into tears.

His grin faltered and a look of pure confusion overtook his face, as I hid my face in my hands. He lifted the pitcher back up and set it on a table beside him, before appraising the sobbing girl in front of him. I cried and I cried; I gave absolutely no more thought as to where I was and who might be watching anymore.

Slowly but surely though, the sobs turned into hushed quick intakes of air and hiccups. I didn't like to cry in front of people and when I did it was very brief. I peeked through my fingers at the occupants in the room. All eyes were either fixed directly at me, or somewhere else in the room trying not to make direct eye contact. Slowly I uncovered my face. I knew what I looked like and it wasn't pretty. Exactly as it's been since I was a child, my face would be covered with red and my eyes would be so swollen I almost couldn't see. I may not have cried often but when I did, I really cried.

I looked around me and got up quickly. I would not let these people humiliate me any longer. Before stepping out the door and proceeding a quick getaway, I looked back one last time exposing my face to the club and all of it's members. I looked at each of them directly, my last gaze stopping on the one who almost drowned me on my first day of school. Hikaru. My gaze burned into him as I gave him the meanest look that I could muster in my current state, before walking out the door and slamming it behind me.

The club room was quiet. People shuffled back and forth, not sure what to do after what they had just seen.

Slowly though, one by one, the hosts and their customers returned to normal and chatted lightly as if nothing had every happened. The mouse had caused a disturbance, and now it had been exterminated. Everyone laughed and went on with their ways.

Everyone but Hikaru.  
"Kat…"


End file.
